


(Hold It) Against Your Bones

by Nununununu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Biting, Consensual Sex, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Other, Overstimulation, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Rimming, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Eddie's crappy day gets a whole lot better.





	(Hold It) Against Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

> For the friend who introduced me to this pairing, who requested emotional hurt / comfort followed by sex. Set sometime vaguely after the film, with they / their pronouns for Venom. Title from the Mary Oliver poem 'In Blackwater Woods'.
> 
> Trigger warnings: non-descriptive talk of people eating and animal death (doesn't happen), a bit of biting kink, verges on soft vore in places.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fanfiction. No profit is made from it and no offence intended.

On a random Thursday morning Eddie wakes up in one of his slumps.

Venom recognises it as they surface from their shared sleep (Venom hitching on the back of Eddie's rest), Eddie’s thoughts turning over only low and dim as he cracks his eyes open a fraction only to shut them again straight away. He greets the day with a grunt, scrunching himself deeper beneath the sheets and shoving a pillow over his head, and that's the sole movement he makes for the next hour and a half.

Venom hunkers down inside him, giving Eddie's mind a cautious prod, careful to remain unobtrusive. Colourless waves of something less distinct than misery are washing over Eddie each time he thinks of rising, swamping him, insidious. His body feels heavier than usual, gravity pushing down on him, flattening him until even breathing's a chore.

Venom would do this for them, but it's something for Eddie to concentrate on.

The first time they had experienced a day like this, Venom had rushed throughout Eddie, up and down and back and forth, inspecting everything there was to find, baffled (terrified) by the lack of any physical cause ( ** _Eddie! We're malfunctioning, but we can't tell why!_** ). Their determination to fix things had only caused Eddie to spiral further downwards; only increased his certainty that he couldn't be fixed.

When Venom had struck upon the area in Eddie's mind they belatedly realised was responsible, poking it had caused Eddie to hyperventilate, sharp-edged emotions abruptly blasting them both. It had taken every speck of willpower Venom had not to chomp on that part of Eddie's brain and be done with it, and then to realise the possibility of them doing this was exactly what Eddie was panicking about.

In the end, they'd had to compel him into sleep just to get him to _calm the fuck down_. Eddie had been no more pleased when he'd woken, although at least his mind had been composed of fewer ragged edges, and he'd given Venom the worst scolding they had ever received and the first one they'd ever given a damn about. They'd been powerless not to snap back in response to the hurt - how had they been supposed to tell that eating Eddie's depression was something he would object to vehemently? Really, Venom had pointed out snidely, surely any self-respecting host would have been _pleased_.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say (they'd known this and said it anyway, because they were shit and couldn't deal). The resulting bitch-fight had taken hours to resolve, followed by a particularly crappy couple of days before their bond smoothed back out.

In short, the whole thing had fucking stunk and Venom still stings to remember it.

Anyway, as experiences go it had been effective in teaching them that the best thing they can do is to be there for Eddie - they are _always_ there for Eddie - and, as little as they might like doing so, to bear with it.

Thus this Thursday morning Venom ignores the clock ticking ever onwards, choosing to curl up quiet inside Eddie, spreading out around his shoulders and upper back. Lingering close like this as the sun creeps across the floor towards the bed, until hunger starts stabbing bright like knives inside Eddie's stomach. Hunger he's ignoring, like it’s not worth noticing, like it means nothing, and this bothers Venom almost more than the rest of it – that Eddie’s body can feel hunger that _burns_ and yet it seems to slip by his mind without registering on days like today.

**_Eddie,_** Venom holds out admirably, but there’s really only so long they can endure. When that initial attempt gets no response, they persist, **_Breakfast._**

“ _Meh_ ,” There’s a distinct lack of enthusiasm in Eddie’s response. It takes him some effort to summon actual speech; the words drag out of him, “I guess. If we have to.”

**_We do._ **

“Yeah, yeah,” It’s a sigh, but a minute trickle of amusement leaks across their bond – very faint, but there nonetheless. Venom latches onto it, that one tiny good feeling in the dull miasma swamping Eddie; they wrap around it, nurture it like a baby bud.

**_Let us?_** They have by this point, at times like this, learned to ask. Will wait for and maybe even respect the answer, unless it’s something unbearably dumb (the definition of which is apt to change).

“Suppose so,” Eddie shoves the heel of his hand against his forehead, scrunches his face up. His next words are nearly inaudible, as if he doesn’t feel he should ask anything of Venom when he’s like this, “Yeah. Please.”

Silly Eddie. Venom manifests a tendril around Eddie’s wrist and, at the end of it, a little head just big enough to nip a finger in bloodless affection. **_Of course._**

“Oi,” Eddie snatches his finger back a fraction slower than usual, his responses still lethargic, muddied, but there's the slightest twitch to one corner of his mouth, wonderful to see, “No biting.”

**_Hmm,_** Venom licks where they bit in reward, in pure relief at that smile. That’s not a promise they’re about to make.

"Don't think I didn't notice that non-answer," Eddie summons up more words, poking them on their forehead at their lack of response, “Right, go on then. Do your worst.”

The fact he’s talking more is highly encouraging, and there’s answering affection in his nudge. On some days like this, Eddie can barely bring himself to even acknowledge _them_ , which drives Venom mental. In contrast Eddie speaking in actual sentences is nearly as good as Eddie up out of bed.

(Not that Venom wouldn't mind having Eddie in bed all day under different circumstances, but they digress).

**_Yeah, yeah._** Before they take over, they give Eddie's finger another lick.

"Thanks, buddy," Eddie relinquishes control with the relief of putting things on trusted autopilot. Venom sees them finally fed - raiding the kitchen for Eddie's favourites, although they pretend otherwise - then washed and dressed, passing the reins back when Eddie starts to make reluctant mental noises about an up-and-coming deadline he's only now willing to consciously acknowledge, despite repressed awareness having churned like grey noise in the back of his head since first waking up. He'd been so enthusiastic about the article yesterday, but now - 

"I guess I ought to..." There's only resignation in Eddie's voice, but he's reminding himself about food costs, bills. The price of the tops Venom sometimes shreds (not their fault! Eddie should have better taste in clothes).

**_Fine._** They therefore magnanimously tolerate Eddie spending the remains of the morning hunched over the computer, tapping away grimly. Tangled up in the mood he keeps trying and failing to shake off, responding sluggishly to the teasing and other assorted distractions Venom proffers when they deem the time right.

In honesty, the overlap between their mood makes Venom want to slump and huff at just how shitty everything feels, and maybe wreck something because of it, but they’ve tried that in the past and it notably didn’t help. Trial and error has taught more patience than they’ve ever previously had, although there is still a limit to it.

But Eddie is trying and so Venom does too.

Towards lunchtime, Eddie groans and shoves the computer out of reach mid sentence, arching his aching back. Venom sends warmth to those muscles, melting the tension there, emerging just enough to nuzzle under Eddie’s chin. The latter is uncharacteristic behaviour, but Eddie doesn’t comment on it. Instead he digs his fingers in gently, scritching where the back of Venom’s neck would be if they weren’t goop.

The feeling of it only makes Venom melt further: there are advantages to being boneless.

Eddie smells strongly of himself in the crook of his jaw, stale sweat, salt and old aftershave. His stubble prickles where it catches against Venom’s skin. They do their best not to acknowledge that nestling against him like this is comforting. Still, they coax the feeling back towards Eddie, looping it around neatly, telling themselves it originates from him.

“Thanks, buddy,” Eddie relaxes noticeably at this, softening yet further, his fingers digging in – wonderfully – momentarily deeper. But an amount of bleakness is still tugging at the edges of his thoughts.

**_Ditch the article,_** Venom suggests quite reasonably, or so they feel.

Eddie puts up a brief token resistance, but – "all right, for an hour" – soon concedes.

Going out for a run as midday tips into afternoon provides a welcome diversion, but returning back home seems to send Eddie’s mood spiralling downwards again. He's back to cursing the deadline as he swipes off his face and neck with a towel, omitting a shower to instead plonk himself back in front of the screen.

“Ugh, to think I was so inspired yesterday,” He nearly sloshes water from the bottle Venom brings him over the keyboard, but at least he drinks, gulping it down before glaring at the computer with much more determination than he actually feels, “Right, let’s beat this thing.”

**_Literally, yes?_** Venom prompts, mostly because it’s surefire to amuse.

“If only,” Eddie sure enough cracks a grin – a ghost of its usual self and much too brief, but at least it happens and that’s a victory of sorts (and Venom won’t admit clinging to it, but they do). He gives his belly an absent pat, as if under the impression they’re centred there. Venom is currently tucked under Eddie’s diaphragm and slotted up amongst his lungs (cradling his heart), but it’s near enough they appreciate the thought.

**_Eddie. Eddie Eddie Eddie._ **

“Yeah, pal, I’m here; we’re doing okay. We’re doing better than this morning, aren’t we,” Eddie rubs his palm over his chest, getting it right this time, “Good day tomorrow, promise.” As if he can be sure of this. If there is a trigger or means of predicting his depressive episodes, Venom is certain they would have found it.

**_Eating people?_** Of course they have to ask.

“Heh,” Ambivalence colours Eddie’s reply, for sadly it doesn’t seem quite the same pick-me-up to him as it does to Venom. But he makes a decision, “Yeah, let’s find us a bad guy.”

Venom vibrates wordless approval under his skin. It makes Eddie chuckle quietly in the back of his throat and duck his head, pleased that Venom’s pleased.

Venom will have to think of something good for Eddie tomorrow too.

But –

But. After Eddie gives Venom one last squeeze and returns his attention to the article, that bloody shite mood attempts to come slowly slithering back _again_ , damn it, fuck.

Venom snarls internally, careful to keep their frustration from leaking over to Eddie. It’s beyond annoying to have to keep dealing with this thing, but still. As Eddie said previously: _ugh_. That moment of temptation the first time they experienced this aside, Venom’s not about to change him, however easy it would be to tamper; to make it so Eddie never felt like this again.

But even if Eddie’s low days suck ass, they’re a part of who he is; they contribute along with everything else to what makes him _him_. No wonder Eddie panicked at the possibility of being altered. Venom can understand it now.

And hmm. Thinking of sucking ass –

Venom forms a small head and neck just as they did earlier, trailing out from Eddie’s shoulder to peer sideways at the idiot’s grumpy face. _Their_ idiot’s dumb, stubbly, worn out, beautiful grumpy face. Eddie’s frowning at the screen as if he’ll get the article done through sheer stubborn force of will, his lower lip jutting out slightly in the pout he always denies making.

Venom considers this. Then they give his cheek a long wet swipe of their tongue.

“Ick – _Venom_ ,” This gets Eddie’s attention all right, gets him scrubbing at the drool with the cuff of his hoodie, the rusty chuckle cranked out of him belying his grimace. The emotions that burst inside him (amusement-disgust-affection) are the brightest and best Venom’s got out of him all day.

This being so, they lick Eddie again, going for an ear this time. Aiming _in_.

Eddie screeches. The computer very nearly gets tossed off the table, knocked by flailing hands. Venom snags it with a tendril, averting disaster.

“You _dick_ –” Eddie doesn’t seem to know whether to thank them or thump them; is tempted to do both.

**You a _re the_** **_dick_. **Venom grins, increasing their head and neck to full size to show off all their fine teeth, **_I just saved all our hard work._**

_“Our_ hard work, buddy? Really?” Eddie’s at the point he barely twitches at the sight of all those pearly whites; just puts a hand on one side of Venom's head and shoves. His palms and fingers leave prickles of sensation in their wake where they slide over slick skin.

Venom resists shivering. The urge to lean into it is also most definitely there.

As is the urge to lick Eddie again – thoroughly, lingering over it, everywhere they can. Venom almost aches with it: the thought of the many different places on Eddie they could sample, all the parts they could nibble and nip. The flavours they could sip and suck out of him.

**_Want me to write the fucking thing?_** they ask instead of giving in to further impulse.

Spelling and grammar mostly eludes them, but they’ve absorbed enough of Eddie’s style they can make a stab at it. Afterwards Eddie can poke at what they’ve done and snort in amusement and mutter about autocorrect.

This might have happened before on occasion, once or twice.

Venom has also been known to take control and insert the odd sentence here and there (with an emphasis on _odd_ ) just to see if Eddie’s paying attention, although today’s not a day for that. Rather, they mean the offer genuinely. The personal pronoun makes them smart a little but, in this case, the distinction is needed.

“Nah, I’ve got this one,” Fondness spills helplessly from Eddie across their bond, warm with gratitude. Venom secretly revels in it, laps it up. Propping their chin on Eddie’s shoulder, they watch him write, sensing his focus gradually settle back on his typing, the words at long last beginning to flow more easily, sentences starting to come together with his typical flair.

Once Eddie’s fully absorbed in writing and has got down to the last couple of paragraphs, Venom sends a furtive tendril out towards the kitchen.

**_Eddiiieee…_ **

“ _Mmph!_ ” Eddie jerks at the unexpected smush of chocolate against his mouth. He flounders under the sudden attack.

Venom understands his incoherent splutters perfectly well. ** _Eat it._**

“But isn’t it the last one –”

**Eat it.** Venom smushes the chocolate against Eddie’s mouth with increased determination. Instructs just in case he has any doubt over just how immense a sacrifice this is, **_And be grateful._**

“Yeah, yeah; we both know you’re going to march me out of here to go buy more soon as I’ve finished this thing,” Eddie rolls his eyes, but he’s taking an obedient bite, teeth and lips passing within millimetres of the tendril holding the treat, and Venom –

Doesn’t quite blink. Their attention abruptly – damningly – transfixed by that mouth.

**_Mmph_** _._ Whilst made up of the same consonants as Eddie's squawk of surprise, the noise Venom unintentionally makes is notably different in tone.

“'Mmph'?” There's a glint of humour in Eddie's querying gaze. His tongue brushes lightly against the tip of the tendril, swiping it seemingly by accident as he licks his lips clean.

**_Nothing,_** Venom shudders inside. They retract the tendril, tucking it back inside them; reforming themselves around the place Eddie's tongue touched and the trace of his saliva left on their skin.

“If you say so, bud,” Warm feelings are still bursting from him sweet and tasty across their bond, infinitely favourable to the bleak miasma from before.

Eddie’s sporting endearing smudges of chocolate: a streak to the right of his lips and another across his chin, delicious. He buffs at them mostly unconsciously with a sleeve without effect, turning his gaze back to the computer, mind nagging him with the need to edit those last paragraphs and the anticipated joy of finishing the thing, true determination having replaced his previous pretence. One of his eyebrows is hitching upwards even so, echoing the internal humming inside them that signifies his awareness of Venom’s gaze. Pushing at Venom mentally in a sort of non-verbal ‘ _what?_ ’

Unable to look away from him, Venom can't quite manage to respond.

“You really wanted that chocolate, you should have eaten it yourself,” Eddie points out finally on an amused shrug at their lack of reply. Venom can sense he’s tempted to further tease, but returns his focus to the article with the knowledge that he's nearly done and feeling better for it, tapping out a last few words before finding the correct icon and clicking it, obsessively checking it has indeed saved. Creating a backup copy just in case and then emailing the article to himself to be read over tomorrow first thing before sending to his editor.

Having born witness to the time this procedure was not strictly adhered to and the massive screaming meltdown that occurred when work resultantly got lost, Venom remains silent, graciously allowing Eddie to triple check the process.

They continue watching Eddie just as closely throughout. Assessing. 

“Seriously, buddy,” Eddie’s snickering under his breath once the computer’s shut. He turns his head, angling it towards Venom in order to see them properly, going for a verbal question this time, “Why the stare?”

**_Messy Eddie,_** Venom chides in lieu of an answer, and takes the opportunity to clean him up.

(Obviously this isn’t at all planned).

Their tongue swipes up the chocolate smears before curling over the softness of Eddie’s plush lower lip to dip inside, gathering up his resultant gasp.

“You – _You’re_ responsible; don’t blame me,” Heat leaps hard and fast into Eddie’s face. His mouth remains open; Venom has to battle the intense compulsion to investigate those blunt little teeth (they _really_ want to eat them, crunch them down, and that’s decidedly Not Allowed). Immensely distracted by the fact Eddie’s hands fly up to press against the chest they make for him.

He’s not struggling, not squirming to get away from this; is in fact pressing _into_ it a bit, and –

And the hateful grey fuzz that plagued them today is gone. Swept away by Venom's patience and attention and the last of the chocolate, by the completion of the article, by the emotions tangling and fizzing between them. The warmth of shared breath and blood; the rich taste lingering on Eddie’s tongue when he darts it across his lower lip again. His mouth tastes of chocolate and of them.

“You, ah,” Eddie can’t seem to get a proper breath in. He’s still holding onto Venom as if he doesn’t realise he’s doing it, leaning back in his chair away from the computer, his whole body tipping towards them, “You were just cleaning me up, right? From the chocolate.”

**_Obviously._** Venom closes the distance again. This time Eddie’s eyes fall shut and he exhales hard through his nose, his lips parting at the first touch of their tongue against the corner of his mouth. Venom makes a hand with which to cradle Eddie’s head, slants in closer, licks deep into Eddie’s mouth to chase the flavour at the back of his tongue. Eddie startles and makes a stifled sort of moan, his fingers pressing in against Venom’s shoulders with sudden strength.

Down below in his jeans, his dick twitches.

“Obviously?” His attention is very much on this last part when they pull back.

**_Yes,_** Venom grins, **_Obviously_ _you are wrong._**

“Wrong about –” His voice catching, Eddie loses track of the question halfway. This might be due to the fine tendrils creeping around his collar, stroking his jawline, tickling through the short hair at the nape of his neck. His awareness is also still largely on his dick: it's pressing against the zipper of his jeans, nosing at the metal as it stirs and starts to fill out. The heat glows brighter in his cheeks as he huffs out a laugh, “Nah, I know what. You really want to kiss me, though, you’re going to have to put some of those teeth away.”

**_Hmph._** Venom slides their head under Eddie’s chin, guiding it up as they ever so gently graze their teeth against his neck instead.

“Hah – ah –” Eddie’s heartbeat jolts into overdrive, “Told you no biting earlier, pal. You even think about it –”

**_Yes?_** Venom is most definitely thinking about it. They run their tongue over Eddie’s rabbiting pulse: the emotions blaring from him are coloured with only the tiniest tinge of fear, an instinctive animal reaction. Trust rings far stronger, as does arousal. Venom breathes these in hungrily. They build yet more of a body, shoving the chair further away from the table to give themselves more room to work with, peeling away from the crook of Eddie’s chin in order to loom, **_If we think about it, what will you do?_**

“Hmm,” Eddie’s grin slants into one of his smuggest, “ _This_.”

He lunges upward, his mouth opening wide, and gets a good big bite of Venom’s jaw.

Taken off guard, Venom makes a noise they will always deny is a squeak, losing control of their form before rippling, weaving hastily back together before Eddie can topple through them onto the table. His entire weight lands on them as they crash into it; multiple tendrils sprouting around them uncontrollably, flailing much like Eddie’s earlier reaction when they stuck their tongue in his ear.

“Got you,” Eddie is all warmth and good smelling, hard against the thigh they create to nudge between his legs, “Just mind the computer, sweetheart. We break that, it won’t be the only thing broke.”

He’s laughing too much for this to be any kind of threat, wriggling around to push himself closer to them, an emotion that’s not quite embarrassment causing him to press his forehead against the shoulder they provide for him.

**_‘Sweetheart’?_** Venom can’t stop their voice from rumbling yet deeper than usual, feeling something inside Eddie reverberate at the sound. They both like it – the nickname and the sensation.

“Yeah,” All those good-feeling emotions are swimming inside Eddie. His voice hitches as Venom shifts, moulds a proper torso and hips, giving him more to push against. “Yeah, that’s right, that’s – nn.” He’s still laughing slightly, a tiny bit shaky as he grinds his hips against them, flattening his hand against the place where a diaphragm would be.

Then he pushes that hand _in_.

**_Eddie,_** Venom flexes liquid approval around him as Eddie burrows up to where a human would have a heart, Eddie’s name spilling out of them half growl and half plea.

“Yeah, I called you 'sweetheart', sweetheart,” Eddie buries his grin in their chest, nips them there, “Because that's what you are.”

**_Hmph._** Venom is conscious they should protest. They certainly can’t possibly admit just how much they like it; all the gooey, squidgy emotions the word contains. **_This is not how we imagined this encounter going._** They let Eddie press them harder against the table; let him graze those little teeth against their chest. Drags the blunt edge of them over where a nipple would be. This makes them push back against him until he obliges with a bite. Arousal bursts so hard between them Eddie’s hips jerk.

There’s delight in his reply, “But you imagined it.”

**We _imagined it._**

Breathless laughter as Eddie swipes his other hand down the length of their back, fingers sweeping up black ribbons, tugging at them until Venom hisses approval, looping the tendrils around his wrists.

“You got me, buddy, sweetheart. _Venom_. Yeah, we did,” He chuckles low in the back of his throat, “You know, I was hoping to make something of the evening to – to make up for the day. But I didn’t expect this.”

Venom sees it then: Eddie had been planning to take them out for more chocolate, however he might have earlier teasingly grumbled. And he’d had a secret plan of surprising Venom with some heads for dinner today, instead of making them wait for tomorrow. He hadn't been able to even conceive of it while depression had been gnawing away at him, but had been determined by the time of finishing the article and hitting save.

**_Eddie!_** There’ll still be time after, if they don’t tire Eddie out too much now. And then after eating they could come home and do this again. **_You’re the best._**

“Money laundering ring with a side of dog fighting I’ve been saving up for a rainy day,” Eddie radiates pleasure at their joy and approval, pleased with himself for the fact he’s managed to keep this hidden from Venom, “Want to go save some puppies?”

**_Want to go_** **eat _some puppies,_** Venom says largely because it’ll make Eddie shove them, which he does, **_But we’ll take them home for you._**

“We’re not adopting any puppies,” Eddie’s laughing again, a little helpless about it, hands still running through the tendrils, weaving through them to soothe down Venom’s sides, “Anyway, there’ll probably just be big mean ol’ dogs.”

**_But bad people to eat._** Venom is only a teeny bit sad about not getting a puppy, the disappointment greatly lessened given the prospect of live food.

“Let’s find out in a bit, shall we,” Eddie curves his palms warm over their hips, “Kind of something I want to do first, if you’re up for it.”

**_Yessss,_** Venom is not, precisely, ‘up’ for anything in the same way that Eddie is, but that’s easily fixed: they can shape their body to fit whatever appeals to them both. But right now they’re more interested in tucking more tendrils into Eddie’s clothes, exploiting all the gaps in the material, stroking and tickling every inch of accessible skin. And then – because why stop there – they extend the tendrils, send them further in, spreading out under Eddie’s clothes until they’re covering him, sliding smooth and hungry and appreciative over him, over the wetness slicking his dick.

" _Yes,_ "Eddie thrusts into the feeling of it, the movement equally appreciative. His moan echoes in his chest; Venom forms something like a hand around him, gives him a tug, “Venom, _yes_ –” He flounders for a second, trying to gather all the many parts of Venom in against him, “Come here, come here –”

**_Where?_** Venom knows the answer even before Eddie says it.

“Floor. Unless you want – want to stop to take this to bed?”

**No.** Silly human tradition. Why would Venom want to stop? **_Can do this again there later while we digest._**

“Good plan,” Eddie angles them downwards, “Maybe digest first though.”

**_Maybe do this while we eat dessert_** **,** Venom corrects. It’s easy to tumble them off the table and onto the floor; easy to cushion Eddie, turning so he lands on top.

“Am I the dessert in this scenario?” Eddie’s snickering, fumbling to get himself situated, rolling around nearly inside Venom for a moment before they obligingly firm back up. As soon as he’s balanced on his knees, he rolls his hips into them greedily again. It makes them both groan. “Or will you be my pudding?”

**_Apex predator; not a pudding._** Venom totally doesn’t sound at all sulky, busy riding high on Eddie’s arousal, _their_ arousal; on Eddie as he half sinks into them and then surfaces again.

“But then we could eat you all up,” Eddie’s pout is extremely effective but Venom is hardened to it. They harden their pelvis likewise; Eddie’s gasp fractures as he shudders against them on the next thrust, “ _Ohhh_ fuck yes. Clothes –” He scrabbles for his hoodie, “Let’s get me out of this.”

**_Yes._** Venom lends a hand, as it were; both of them attempting and mostly succeeding in tugging off the hoodie and then the t-shirt beneath.

There might be a yank here, a snap of threads there, but neither pay this any heed: Eddie is shortly bare chested and magnificent, sweating against them. Venom sends out eager tendrils to investigate this development. Makes a couple of firmer, thicker ones to wrap around Eddie, trailing down the length of his back, dipping under the waistband of his jeans in a blatant hint.

“Give me a second,” Rather than finishing undressing, Eddie’s attempting to crawl up them instead, “Venom, will you – I want to – your mouth.”

**_Want to what?_** Kiss, fuck, lick, eat? Eddie’s mind is overflowing with possibilities. What Venom doesn’t expect is for Eddie to rise up to crouch over them, grinning down flushed and bright, bracing his weight on the arm he slings up over their head.

Then he plunges his other hand in between their teeth, right into their mouth.

**_Hahhh._** The noise bursts out of them; they have no control over it. They only just manage to keep their jaws open, not to react. **_Eddieee –_**

“Don’t you dare bite my arm off,” There’s a decided slant to his warning grin.

Venom wraps their tongue around his wrist, gives it a lengthy considering lick, leaking copious drool. **_No promises._**

“See, that’s what I like about you,” Eddie’s nimble fingers are hard at work investigating, running over the roof of Venom’s mouth, around the insides of their cheeks, “You like to keep me guessing, don't you.” The tantalising soft flesh of his wrist scraped by Venom’s teeth with every movement: it takes every single ounce of control they have not to allow those teeth to break the skin, to keep Eddie safe and unharmed and whole. They can’t sense any fear from him in this moment at all.

It’s the most trust Eddie has ever shown in them.

“Having no gag reflex sure comes in handy, doesn’t it,” Eddie’s tease is almost lost to the sensation of his fingers petting smoothly down the inside of Venom’s throat. He pulls a mock-thoughtful expression, “Reckon I could crawl on right inside you like this?”

Their mouth otherwise occupied, Venom thus sends Eddie the sensation of a smirk through their bond, **_I could just swallow you._**

“Why don’t you swallow these a second instead,” Eddie taps at their teeth. He’s removing his hand, withdrawing it to cup their cheek as he bends down and then, oh, _oh_ –

Venom just about manages to partially retract their teeth in time, just about succeeds in blunting them enough not to do damage, because then Eddie’s kissing them, because then they’re kissing –

For all of Eddie’s memories they’ve viewed of this act, they never imagined it would feel so utterly _good_. Different, somehow, for having him initiate it.

**_Eddie!_** The enthusiasm in their voice as they press their mouth back at his is almost shocking.

“That’s it, darling,” Eddie doesn’t seem to mind their ardour; he responds to it with equal enthusiasm, if more experience, groaning around Venom’s tongue, “Yeah, like that.” His finger and thumb catch hold of their chin to guide them to a better angle and –

For a perfect moment they’re _them_ , they’re Venom, they’re _Eddie_ ; there’s no end and no beginning and no division.

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Eddie’s breath is rasping loud against their cheek when they regain awareness enough to concentrate on undoing the button to his jeans, the zipper his shaking fingers are having trouble unfastening. Venom conquers it, makes a deep noise of satisfaction when Eddie’s cock pops slick and hard into the hand they make to catch it in. His squirm against them is divine, “Venom, oh _fuck_.”

They give him a slow, smooth pull once the jeans are off, Eddie’s fingers slotting over theirs, wrapping around his shaft together and tightening their grip. Award him their best grin, **_That’s the idea._**

“Yeah, yes it is,” Eddie’s laughing even as he’s wriggling further, pushing yet nearer, swimming in them, “You know, we really do have the best ideas.”

**_We – we know._** Venom’s lost control over a fair amount of their form, some parts shifting amorphous while others stab sharp with arousal around their peripheries, careful through pure force of will to keep Eddie cradled safe in the centre of them. Their skin's streaked with his pre-come and their own saliva and it’s _awesome._ Extending little tendrils, they pluck at Eddie’s foreskin, tickle over his slit before easing one in, feeding it carefully down inside; relishing the way he can’t stop moaning, can’t stop rocking into the broad palm of their curled hand, dick rubbing sticky trails all over their palm, **_Eddie. Eddie, Eddieee –_**

His name spills out of them far too close to a whine.

“Y-yeah?” Eddie’s just as close to losing it, orgasm building in the base of his cock, his balls hitching up taut as he presses kisses wherever he can reach, plucking at every tendril in sight before grasping handfuls of Venom, spiralling strands of them around the fingers of his free hand. His response is almost all breath, “Yeah, tell me. What do you need?”

**_That –_** Venom can hardly be expected to articulate under such circumstances, **_What you did –_**

“Now that could be many things,” Eddie’s answering laugh is shuddery, “Need you to use words, darling. You mean this?”

He locates what’s left of Venom’s torso (doesn’t need to wait for the verbal answer, can feel it flooding across their bond, Venom’s nonverbal **_yes!_** echoed across every inch of their being), gets his hand ready –

And then waits anyway.

Torturing himself just as much as them. Both of his eyebrows up, face flushed hotter than they’ve ever seen, unable to stop his hips twitching, his dick just just just about to go off.

**_Eddie!_** Venom _very_ nearly bites him. **Yes!**

“Just needed to hear you actually say it, sweetheart,” Eddie pants around his smirk, and then he does it –

He plunges his free hand deep inside Venom again in one smooth movement, right up and into the centre of them, right up to where they hold him the closest when they fold him inside themselves to become one, and if Venom did have a heart, Eddie would surely be grasping it.

**_Eddie,_ love _–_ **

“Hnnn, yeah fuck, yes, _love_ –” Eddie crushes a messy kiss against their mouth. Then he bites them _hard_ –

Something explodes inside Venom, at the shared endearment as much as the bite. It almost takes them by surprise. **_Oh fuck –_**

Everything seems to short out.

It’s possible they may actually lose consciousness for a bit, because Eddie is propped on one elbow on top of them when they regain awareness. Venom blinks up at him from the floor, realising that they seem to have gone splat.

**_Shit. Did we –_ **

“Drop me? Turn into a puddle of goo?” Eddie seems only amused, hair damp with the sweat coating his forehead, smears of come poorly wiped off his chest, “That would be yes to both.” He stretches most appealingly on a yawn, pokes at the tendrils Venom summons up the willpower to send out to investigate, and then pulls an agonised expression, his lower lip jutting out in a pout, “Hurt terribly, it did. Bruised all over. Don’t know how I survived being dumped on the floor like that, especially at such a critical moment.”

**_You don’t know how we survived a fall of a few inches?_** Venom prods the single small bruise they locate on one of his knuckles (they may do a quick but thorough internal check in addition to this just in case, but don’t let on).

Eddie yelps just that bit too belatedly to make it believable.

“It's just lucky I didn’t fall on my dick, bud,” he can’t quash his grin, “I wouldn’t be thanking you then.”

**_Indeed,_** Venom’s not ready to disappear back inside Eddie, however a part of them always hungers to be just as very close as they can get. They smooth a tendril down his chest and curl loosely around his cock, smirk at his jump. Caressing it just enough to make him mewl and shift, overstimulated, **_We wouldn’t want this bruised._**

Then they make a little head to lean in and a closed mouth to press against the bruise on his knuckles.

**_We’ll make it up to you, Eddie._ **

“No need, but I’m not going to protest,” Eddie’s yawning again, ignoring the mess they’re in to scoop up as much of Venom as he can fit into his arms. That fond affection warm and rich and wonderful alongside the joy of satisfaction thrumming inside them both, “Let’s get to bed. Have a nap and then make the rest of our shitty day up to us.”

It _is_ a very tempting idea, but –

Venom stiffens with indignant betrayal, as much as they can while still being mostly goop.

**_Chocolate! Eddie, you promised us chocolate! And puppies and heads._ **

“Damn, we did decide on more sex _after_ going out to eat, didn’t we,” Eddie’s groan is almost entirely put on. He’s snickering faintly, “Though Venom dear, no eating puppies.”

**_Not going to eat the puppies. Keep them._** They don’t intend to sound sulky; it just happens.

“You –” Eddie pauses. He rewrites what he was about to say, “You really want a pet?” Predictably his thoughts are upon the likelihood that any animal would be eaten.

**_Eddie, pets aren’t food._** Really, Venom shouldn’t need to point this out. **_We know this!_**

“They also cost more money than we’ve got, sweetheart,” Eddie runs a hand through his sweaty hair, failing at sounding stern. Images are now flickering through his mind of Venom cuddling up with small furry things, which – they totally wouldn’t. Of course. “Guess we could see how much real stuff that money laundering gang coughs up and then think about it.”

**_Yes. Food now, Eddie._** Venom wriggles mentally away from the sheer cuteness of Eddie’s thoughts. They’re not cute! They’re also not nearly so podgy as he’s imagining. They make themselves bristle all over, full of spikes.

Harmless ones, but they still make Eddie screech before he realises this.

“You dick –” he bats at them, not resisting when Venom melts the spikes, reeling him in to deliver a sloppy kiss. Then they roll him onto his back and lick down the length of him, from chin to chest to belly and below.

**_Messy Eddie._ **

“Yeah, yeah,” But he’s grinning again, like he’ll never stop, gasping and jumping when they flick the tip of their tongue over his softened cock. It makes him grab the shoulders they provide for him, squealing when they tuck their teeth away and give him a suck, “Not now, not now, fuck, at least give me ten minutes. What about chocolate?”

**_Cleaning you up first._** Venom tucks Eddie’s legs up out of the way and continues down that bit lower between them, **_And i_ _nvestigating_**. The noise Eddie makes when they find his hole is entirely unique.

“You - ah - you -" He can hardly find words. Venom unfurls their tongue, licks in until Eddie is spluttering, renewed arousal stuttering fitfully in his veins, his limp dick twitching valiantly against the crease of his hip. He tries his best to articulate, “Not that I'm complaining, but w-wasn't someone just demanding food?"

Admittedly conflicted, Venom rubs their tongue over his prostate. Eddie _yells_.

**_Maybe food can wait just one more minute._** The need to see just how many fun reactions they can get out of him is extremely compelling. But the hunger is there undeniably for chocolate and heads and, unlike Eddie, they can't refuse it when it burns. And then when their appetite is at least sated for food, there will be the chance to do this all over again. The chance to really concentrate on Eddie, without other distractions.

The chance to lay him out and ruin him properly, thoroughly - ** _  
_**

“Going to – going to always remember you saying that,” Eddie's mind is awash with bright flares of good feelings, no spot or smidgen of that dull grey miasma from earlier left anywhere inside him at all, “Going to write it down and remind you of it. Frequently.” He's pressing ever nearer, hands clutching wherever they can grasp, his whole body curling and uncurling against Venom as they move inside him and out, “Just one more minute, love, else we're staying right here on this floor, and my back and our stomach won't thank us for that. You can help yourself to anything you want of me once we get back after dinner.”

**_Eddie,_** Venom gives him a final lick like a promise before withdrawing for now, their voice rumbling deep in a purr, **_We were quite right earlier, weren't we. You_ are _dessert._**

“If you like,” Full of amusement, arousal and affection, Eddie pushes himself up against them to graze his teeth over their cheek, before pressing a kiss where he bit, “And you'll be my pudding as well.”

 

 

 

 

_End_

 

 

  
  
_"To live in this world_  
_you must be able..._  
_to love what is mortal;_  
_to hold it_  
_against your bones knowing_  
_your own life depends on it"_

 


End file.
